


Rising From Flames

by BookGirlFan, silkylustre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, Gen, Leia Organa-centric, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Mon Mothma, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Social Media, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: The downfall of the Empire, and the rise of a New Republic: Leia Organa through the shifting eyes of the people.Now with tabloid propaganda and wacky meta internet flame war!





	Rising From Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, pod_together mods, for being awesome organizers and to paraka, for hosting!

**Download or stream the MP3[here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/StarWars/Rising%20From%20Flames.mp3)!** (You can right click and save.)

 

 

 **_TREACHEROUS REBEL MURDER PLOT REVEALED!_**  
  
_This morning, our hearts were shattered with shock and horror as Coruscant received word that Palpatine, our beloved Emperor, did not die in a tragic accident as was previously assumed, but was murdered by rebel forces. Members of the so called ‘Rebel Alliance’ snuck on board the Emperor’s new spaceship, rigging an explosion that killed our Emperor, as well as millions of soldiers and technicians who were also onboard to celebrate the completion. There were no survivors._  
  
_These brutal methods are not unfamiliar to those who have been following this story. As we know, three years ago, the traitorous Rebel Alliance used a similar method to murder Grand Moff Tarkin, one of the most honoured and respected officials of the Empire. Once again, millions were murdered, and the Empire’s star battleship was destroyed. A senior staff member, who wished to remain anonymous for his own protection, suggested that the murder of Grand Moff Tarkin may have only been a trial run, in preparation for their attack on the Emperor himself. Recent events have proven his speculation all too true._

_Known to be working with Luke Skywalker, rogue member of the traitorous Jedi Order, the Rebel Alliance are extremely dangerous and members should not be approached. If you have any information on suspected Rebel activity, or know of any family or friends who may sympathise with the Rebels and provide them support, contact the Official Empire Media Office immediately._

  


***

 

_HOST: Turning to our next news story, holoimages have surfaced of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan on one of the moons of Endor, supposedly on the very day that the space station orbiting Endor was destroyed. Here to discuss those images and what they could mean for the Princess is Obit Amjak’lla, Senior Media Official for the Empire. Obit, why are these images so important?_

_OBIT: Well, Manda, as you know, Endor was the site where the greatest tragedy of our generation occurred, where our beloved Emperor was murdered by rebels when they destroyed the spaceship he was in. These images place Princess Organa in that area at the very time of that destruction, raising some very valid concerns about what she may have been doing there._

_HOST: Is there any reason to believe Princess Organa may have been involved in the Emperor’s death?_

_OBIT: Many reasons, Manda. To start with, Princess Organa is on close terms with some known Rebels, including Ackbar and former Senator Mon Mothma. She has also been associated with several planets known for their support of Rebels, and has previously even been suspected of using her diplomatic status to smuggle supplies and information to Rebel bases. It’s not too far a stretch to think that such a supporter of the Rebels could have been involved in planning the murder of the Emperor. She may have even been present on the moon to witness the murder for herself._

_HOST: That is a horrible thought, Obit, that someone we placed such trust in could betray our Empire and our Emperor in such a way._

_OBIT:  It certainly is a horrible thought, Manda. Fortunately, the Empire has a way of dealing with traitors like this. Empire officials are currently working to verify the images and investigating Princess Organa’s current whereabouts. We expect to have tracked her down so she can answer for her actions within the next standard week._

_HOST: I’m sure all our listeners are very pleased to hear that. Obit Amjak’lla, thank you for your time, and we hope to have you on our show again._

_OBIT: It was my pleasure, Manda._

_HOST: Next up, the spice epidemic striking Coruscant, right after this break…_

_***_

 

 **Princess Leia** _@LeiaOrgana_

The Emperor’s ‘space station’ was capable of destroying planets, inc. Alderaan. Who would have been next? #deathstardown #justiceforalderaan #failingempire

_200k likes 750k retweets_

 

 

> **Soona Antilles** _@alittlesoona_ retweeted this, adding:
> 
> My entire family died and I was told ‘technical difficulties’ #justiceforalderaan
> 
> _65k likes 2k retweets_
> 
>  

> **My Nickname Is Queen** _@alderuun_ retweeted this, adding:
> 
> forever our princess
> 
> _35k likes 17k retweets_

 

 **Princess Leia** _@LeiaOrgana_

Where was the Empire during the floods on Dantooine? The Rebels were there. #rebelalliance #failingempire [image]

_180k likes 58k retweets_

 

 

> **Gogh Junkins** _@timetogogh_ retweeted this, adding:
> 
> The Rebel Alliance was delivering food during the famine on Javanna IV. Where was the Empire? #rebelalliance #failingempire
> 
> _40k likes 15k retweets_

 

 

> **Offical Empire Media Office** _@OfficialEmpireMedia_ retweeted this, adding:
> 
> @LeiaOrgana is a confessed member of the terrorist group Rebel Alliance and cannot be trusted.
> 
> _70k likes 20k retweets_

 

***

 

**_LEIA ORGANA: INSANE OR INSPIRED?_ **

_Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, was catapulted into the spotlight in the wake of the emperor’s death when pictures spread over the holonet of her on the moon of Endor where the Emperor was killed. Once senator for Alderaan and fierce advocate of free speech and equal rights for all beings, Princess Organa is currently serving as the public face of the Rebellion, giving speeches and starring in the recruitment posters that have taken the holonet by storm. Everyone in the galaxy knows the name Leia Organa. But who is she really?_

_This reporter has gone to extreme lengths to get the full story on Leia Organa, interviewing childhood friends, her fellow Senators, and Alderaanian refugees, and even going so far as to track down an actual rebel base in pursuit of the truth. In this exposé, spread over the next three issues, the truth of Leia Organa will be revealed…_

 

_***_

 

**xxlothcatxx**

unpopular opinion: leia organa is problematic

 

**leialuverrr**

xxlothcatxx is now cancelled

 

**dangerismymiddlename**

leia organa is a sweet cinnamon roll who deserves better than this

 

**xxlothcatxx**

leia organa blew up 2 spaceships, killing millions of people

 

leia organa works with jedi, the same group who started the clone wars aka the worst war the galaxy has seen in thousands of years

 

leia organa killed a Hutt

 

leia organa abused her diplomatic position to smuggle supplies to rebels

 

ur planet blowing up doesnt make you a good person

 

**myprincessproblem**

_leia organa blew up two spaceships, killing millions of people_

 

rebels blew up two spaceships designed to murder planets after one of them had already destroyed alderaan. leia’s home planet

 

_leia organa works with jedi, the same group who started the clone wars aka the worst war the galaxy has seen in four thousand years_

 

proof that jedi didn’t start the clone wars: here and here

 

an article that shows how the jedi were forced into fighting whether they wanted to or not

 

_leia organa killed a Hutt_

 

leia organa killed a murderous dictator and saved those he forced to serve him

 

_leia organa abused her diplomatic position to smuggle supplies to rebels_

 

leia organa used the resources she had to help a cause she believed strongly in

 

_your planet blowing up doesnt make you a good person_

 

and putting your opinion in a spinnr post doesn’t make you right

 

**thekraitisalie**

xxlothcatxx got burnt!!!!!1!!!1!!  

:D :D :D

 

**leialuverrr**

just because your planet never learned to think beyond empire regulated curriculum doesn’t mean we never did

 

***

 

**_NABOO THROWS SUPPORT BEHIND PRINCESS LEIA_ **

_In a statement released by the Naboo press office earlier today, Queen Soruna of the Naboo has declared Princess Leia to be a hero, and has pledged the support of Naboo to the princess and her cause, the radical Rebel Alliance. Queen Soruna, herself suspected of ties to the Rebel Alliance, stated that Naboo no longer believes in the Empire’s cause, and that with the death of the Emperor “[Naboo] has no reason to remain part of a corrupt and unjust system.”_

_This statement of support has been met with unprecedented appreciation by the people of Naboo, sending Queen Soruna’s approval rates skyrocketing to 97% and making her one of the most popular monarchs in Naboo’s history, on par with such historic figures as Orfi Jafan and Padme Amidala. Should Princess Leia’s bid for power prove fruitful, Queen Soruna’s actions may place Naboo in prime position to become the heart of a brand new Empire, giving Queen Soruna her own claim to fame._

 

***

 

 **Unwa Forjib** _updated their profile picture_ :

I stand with Leia Organa.

 

_34 people like this_

 

 **Hun Gorbod:** I stand with Leia Organa.

_Like Reply_

**Matt Jestu:** I stand with Leia Organa

_Like Reply_

**Seru Forjib:** I stand with Leia Organa

_Like Reply_

 

> **Unwa Forjib:** You’re just copying me because you think it’s cool!
> 
> **Seru Forjib:** am not!
> 
> **Unwa Forjib:** are so!
> 
> **Seru Forjib:** am not!
> 
> **Unwa Forjib:** no way are you mature enough to be a real Rebel

**Grtihar Grutno:** I stand with Leia Organa

_Like Reply_

**Ania Forjib:** well done   Unwa you have made a good choice how is your mother is she doing welll?

_Like Reply_

**Ben el-Ami:** I stand with Leia Organa.

_Like Reply_

 

 **Ralraddik** _shared a link:_

Rawghrwargah!

 

> **_Kashyyyk Pledges Support To Rebels_ **
> 
> _Kashyyyk has become the 53rd planet to pledge support to Princess Leia Organa and her Rebel Alliance, following the path of well-known Core planets such as Naboo, Chandrila, and…_
> 
>  

_257 people like this_

 

 **Jenna Concorkill:** You make an excellent point.

_Like Reply_

**Sui Fehtla:** congratulations kashyyyk! this is a great step towards peace and liberty for all!

_Like Reply_

**Kuul Sworbro:** I stand with Leia Organa

_Like Reply_

**Thulfiqar Nos:** This is a disgrace. Our Emperor is barely dead and already this upstart of a princess is trying to bring down everything he stood for. As far as I am concerned, this is a list of planets no longer worth visiting!

_Like Reply_

**Rorlofaddik:** Rharghwargh

_Like Reply_

***

 

_HOST: Our top story of the evening is the opening of the First Parliament of the New Republic. For the first time in four years, the Intergalactic Senate will once again by in session, and our reporter Linda Hon is live at the scene. Over to you, Linda._

_REPORTER: Thanks, Gre’tlo. I’m currently standing inside the New Republic Senate, where Princess Leia Organa is going to give the opening speech for the first Parliament of the New Republic. Princess Leia and the Rebel Alliance have been working towards this for many years, and Princess Leia has been an advocate for their cause, even after the loss of her status, family, and planet. With everything she’s done to bring the New Republic to life, she is indeed the perfect choice to take this final step._  

_(loud cheering and applause)_

_REPORTER: Princess Leia has just come up into the Senate, along with newly elected Chancellor Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Jedi representative Luke Skywalker. All around me, people are standing and cheering their arrival. Some of the loudest cheers are coming from Naboo, who were the first to show their support for Princess Leia, but also the Alderaanian refugees, demonstrating their pride in their princess. They’ve been supporting her since the very beginning, and to many of them she is their hero. Even after the loss of her planet and her family, something they can all relate to, she stood up and fought for justice for Alderaan, bringing hope back to her people._

_(applause quiets)_

_REPORTER: It’s all quieted down in here now. Princess Leia is about to speak._

_LEIA: This Senate has gathered here to open the new Parliament, the first of the New Republic. The Emperor and his Empire is dead, and so is his stranglehold on our liberty. But in our celebrations, don’t forget all the struggles we have been through to get here._

_I look around, and I see all those who stood back and watched as the Empire stripped your people of every dignity, every right. As long as you had your comforts and your power, you were content to be the Emperor’s lapdogs, and only now the Empire is gone do you declare the evils of it. You should be ashamed._

_But I also see many who who fought, who stood against the Empire and said, “You cannot take this freedom from us.” Some of you I fought beside. Some of you rebelled in other ways. Every one of us made sacrifices so we could be here today._

_We will remember these sacrifices. We will remember all who have died to bring liberty back to us. And with the opening of this first Parliament of the New Republic, we will ensure that we never let anyone take our liberty again!_

_(loud applause and cheers)_

_REPORTER: And with those words, liberty arrives to thunderous applause. This is Linda Hon, reporting for Galactic News Network._

  
  
  
  



End file.
